


The Sun in His Eyes

by happynnnding



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynnnding/pseuds/happynnnding
Summary: Something about him was completely beautiful and different. The kind that everyone would fall in love with, and they did. They all did.





	1. Prologue

Taekwoon didn't plan on falling in love. He never even imagined he would come to love someone someday. Even if they meet, he didn't want to get involved with anyone. He didn't have the time or energy, and he didn't even think he was ready for it. But when they met, it was made clear to him that he wouldn't be able to control what was planned to happen to him. He was just so good to him, and he got swept up in that little by little. And he just fell for him. Hard.

He stood by the ocean, and let the tide come in until it was up to his neck. That was the best way to describe how he fell for him. It wasn't love at first sight, and he never slept with him in his thoughts but suddenly he was in the waters too deep to stand. And Jaehwan guessed, if only he had taken a step back even a minute earlier he wouldn't find himself drowning deep in the cold ocean water.

It was crazy because Hongbin didn't even know how he became so important to him. It was like watching a snowstorm. He sees the flakes falling, but he didn't realize how they're adding up. Then suddenly, his whole lawn was covered. All the little things have added up, and he became Hongbin's snowstorm.

Wonshik never thought he would risk the chance of getting hurt again. He never imagined himself back in a romantic relationship again. He was over. He was over with falling in love already. But when he was with him, it all seems worth it.

Why him? Sanghyuk always find himself asking the same question repeatedly. He wasn't perfect, and he will never be. He was annoying. He was loud. He gets too scared so easily. He talks about almost everything. And most of all, he hates how overbearingly affectionate he can be with everyone. He hates how he can be so friendly with anyone. He hates how he can give away his sweet smiles carelessly. Because he wants all of them just to himself. Sanghyuk just wants himself to be the only one he can smile to lovingly. He wants to be greedy when it comes to him.


	2. Taekwoon: Beautiful Stranger

Taekwoon never planned on falling in love. He never even pictured himself being in love with someone someday. 

He wasn't against the idea of love, nor he detests it. He doesn't feel puking and sick seeing couples around him. He wasn't the least bitter over them just because he was _single._ He was just really not up for it. 

It warms him honestly, every time he sees his parents looking at each other endearingly everyday. The way his father shoots his mother with his loving gazes everytime he watches her prepare their breakfast or anything that she does at home, the way his mother still feels shy and her cheeks turn into shades of pink when his father teases her, they all warm his heart. Even though his parents had been together for so many long years and already had him and his two older sisters, he could attest that the sparks between them was still there. The love between them was still alive. 

He witnessed his two older sisters fell in love and married the man of their lives. He witnessed how they started to grow their own families out of and with love. He wasn't denied of love when he was growing. In fact, he was given too much. So much that it was almost too suffocating, but not in a bad way. And most of all, he wasn't forbidden not to reciprocate that love to somebody else. 

_But_ Taekwoon, even he finds it hard to describe himself. 

He wasn't selfish. He wasn't an egotist, a narcissist, and definitely not someone vain, or any word that synonyms with the words stated. He does think of other people. He wasn't insensitive. He cares about others well-beings. He's fully aware of the people around him. But he doesn't like getting involved.

Taekwoon doesn't like getting involved. He doesn't want to interfere in or busy himself unduly with something that wasn't, doesn't and probably will never be his concern.

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, the room was already filled with people. He refused to move a muscle, and just continued to let his head rest on his desk as he squints his eyes around. He tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use. The loud and noisy chattering around him makes it impossible for him to do so anymore. 

Taekwoon sighs and lifted his head up. He placed his elbow on the surface of his table seconds after, and propped his head in his open hand, sitting lazily on his chair.

He looks around, his eyes obviously doing the work. He realizes that the noise just kept on getting louder every second. And he sighs again. 

He realized it was 9:20 in the morning already when he glanced at the round clock hanging on the wall in front of the class. _So that was why,_ he thought. It was breaktime already, the reason why everyone was busy talking noisily to one another. That reminds him, when did he fall asleep? Was it during the first subject? Or the second? Taekwoon cannot remember. 

His stomach growled, and Taekwoon abruptly sits up straight, placing a quick hand on his belly. He was starving. He didn't have the time to have breakfast that morning. 

He stood up from his seat, making sure to grab his wallet from the pocket of his backpack before he heads for the door. But he stopped midway when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Sunggyu.

"Where are you going?" Sunggyu asks. Taekwoon frowns. "Let me come with you." 

"Okay." Was all that Taekwoon said and heads for the door again with Sunggyu following behind. 

The canteen was packed with students when they arrived. Taekwoon never liked the crowd and he decided to just give up, but his stomach only growled louder. The young male groans. Sunggyu stifled a laughter beside him.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning, hyung." He reasoned out, and Sunggyu just shrugged at him. 

"Guess you have no choice then," the older male replied, motioning his head towards the crowd inside the canteen. "Come on. We'll be out of this place in no time. We just have to buy ourselves some snack." Sunggyu said, walking ahead of him. Taekwoon had no other choice but to follow.

Soon after they were at the rooftop, eating quietly after managing to grab what they wanted to eat and escaping the canteen. Taekwoon was leaning against the metal rails while Sunggyu was standing up, watching over the students down on the ground as he enjoyed his food. 

"Have you heard, Taekwoon?"

"What?" Taekwoon didn't really sound completely interested at all.

"Someone's transferring tomorrow, and I heard the guy's pretty good. He's got perfect grades, and has been the student council president in his school for two years." Taekwoon didn't say anything, and Sunggyu decided to continue. "He's good at dancing, and he can sing too. But he's more confident in dancing, also he's a model in _Teens Magazine._ " 

"Where exactly are you getting all these informations?" The younger male questioned, looking up at Sunggyu. Sunggyu looks down at him, and flashes him a grin. 

"I have my resources, Taekwoonie~" Sunggyu replied playfully. "Anyways, he'll arrive tomorrow. So expect for the school to get noisier tomorrow, okay?" 

The bell finally rang, interrupting them. Taekwoon stood up from where he was seated, and dusted off his pants thoroughly.

"Then I'll just skip tomorrow's classes. They're boring me anyway." He whispered quietly as possible, but Sunggyu still heard him. 

"No, you can't do that." Sunggyu shook his head rapidly, disapproving greatly with his friend's idea. "Mr. Mo's going to teach tomorrow as a substitute for Mrs. Yeon." And with that said, Taekwoon groans. 

"Why does it have to be Mr. Mo? _Damn it._ That old man hates me." 

"More reason for you not to skip tomorrow. You'll surely end up in his blacklist." The older male chuckles, patting a comforting hand on Taekwoon's shoulder.

 

 

 

And true to his friend's words, the next day was really a lot noisier and chaotic. Everyone was gossiping about the new transfer student who would soon be joining the rest of the school year. Even some first years that Taekwoon recognized while passing the gates were talking about it. Was the transfer student really that famous? Well, Sunggyu did mention that the new student was a model in a teens magazine and was known for his excellent performance from his previous school. Taekwoon couldn't help but to wonder just how good-looking the newbie must be for every student to be so interested with him.

Taekwoon was staring at the wide mirror in front of him, watching the reflection of the students scampering across the hallways outside the door. He didn't go straight to his classroom, and decided to stop at the boys restroom to wash his face; though he still smells good for taking a bath that morning. He frowns. Just who is this new student for everyone to get so hyped up about him? 

He shook his head. Not that he was really eager to know, he didn't have anything to do with anyone most especially with the newbie. And even if he does, he would just surely find a way not to get involved with him. Just that, it was so strange how someone who's new was already getting so much attention from everyone. 

Well actually, there was honestly one thing that really irks him about this whole new student thing, and that was the noise it was producing. Because of this transfer student that everyone is so interested about, the school became noisier than how it has always been. Surely their section wouldn't be an exception to it, surely everyone inside their classroom would be talking nonstop about it, probably they already are. And Taekwoon groans. Seems like his naps will have to wait until everything dies down.

As he finally decided to make his way to his classroom, the bell rang. Taekwoon gasps softly, quickly checking the time in his wrist watch. He curses quietly as he realizes that he took too long inside the restroom that he forgot about the time, and now he was running late. Sunggyu's words echoed in his ears and he curses once again. Aside from the transfer student, it was also the day that Mr. Mo was going to start teaching their class. 

He started to walk faster until he was sprinting into a corner. Unfortunately, when he made a run to his left he didn't know that someone was also about to come his way and they end up colliding with each other. Taekwoon yelped as he lost his balance, stumbling backwards until he fell down on the floor. He groans, cursing under his breath as he rubs his bottom. The day was obviously not really in his favor. 

_"I- I'm sorry!"_

He suddenly heard a high-pitched voice, and he flinced a little. Turning, he looked ahead and met his eyes. 

Taekwoon froze. 

He was _breathtaking._

Taekwoon didn't know what happened but the air around him suddenly changes. He didn't know exactly how to describe it but it was like someone had suddenly poured a bucket of freezing water on him, and the air around intensifies. He stopped moving, or more like everything around him stop revolving, and all he could see was the stranger he has never seen before in front of him. 

" _I'm really sorry_. I didn't meant to bump into you, but I was in a hurry. The bell rang already and I still haven't found the way to my room!" The stranger looked so distressed, and Taekwoon questioned who dared to make the _beautiful_ stranger so anxious like this. "So I am really _really_ sorry for running into you," he bowed his head. Taekwoon snapped back into present and he quickly pulled the male up, making him sit up straight. 

"N- No! You don't have to a- apologize!" He was shocked at himself. Because why was he stuttering? He was never like that to strangers. "You said you were in a hurry, that explains it already. So none of these mishaps was your fault." He shakes his head. They were still down on the floor. 

"Yes, you're right. But, I still should have been careful." He insisted.

"It really is alright. I wasn't careful myself as well, anyway." Taekwoon didn't notice he was offering him a smile. Something that doesn't happen everyday. "You mentioned you still haven't found where you're room is. What was that supposed to mean?" 

"I just transferred today. And I just came out from the principal's office, but the principal had forgotten to brief me about where my room is. When I came back, he wasn't in his office anymore." 

Taekwoon  didn't understand why he was making time to ask. Heck, he has never talked a lot to someone or anyone outside his family, even to Sunggyu who has known him since they were on their diapers. But he was doing it, and with someone whom he has never met even for once on top of that. He just felt strangely too attracted with the other male. He just couldn't refuse not to mind him.

"I can help!" He kept surprising himself. Now he was being helpful, and that too, has never happened before. He was someone who never like meddling with someone else's concern, but now he was acting so differently. "I- I mean, if you'd like me to. I can help you look around." 

"Really?" The stranger blinks, and when he smiled, Taekwoon has never seen someone smile so brightly before. The smile on the other male's face was almost too blinding. It was like the _sun_ was shining directly at him. Just so _breathtakingly beautiful_. "Thank you so much!"

"What class are you?" 

"I'm in my senior year now, and it says in my schedule," he pauses and quickly reaches out for his bag on his back. He rummages through his things, and took out a piece of bond paper that Taekwoon guessed where his class schedule was printed out. "I should be in Mr. Mo In Yeong's Calculus class now. Perhaps you know where his class is?" 

Taekwoon blinks. "Whose class did you say? Mo In Yeong's?"

"Yes, yes, that's right." And he was back at his smile again, Taekwoon tried to ignore how much it was distracting him. 

" _You're in my class_." Taekwoon was in too much disbelief. 

"Whoa, really? This is awesome." He giggles excitedly. And Taekwoon was once again taken aback, for his voice sounded like a string of beautiful melody to his ears.  "Oh, that reminds me. I am sorry for not introducing myself." He chuckles sheepishly. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cha Hakyeon!"

And Taekwoon thought, maybe he got it wrong. Maybe the day wasn't completely out of his favor just yet. 


	3. Jaehwan: The Waters, too deep

It wasn't love at first sight. He was never attracted with him when they first met. He was _beautiful_. Yes, that was something he couldn't deny. But when they first met each other, Jaehwan didn't see himself falling for the older male. He never saw himself being in love with him.

He was in his last year in primary school when he met him. Jaehwan was on his way back home when he found an abandoned box on the street, in a not so hidden alleyway. Curiously, he approached the box and he was a surprised to find a cute little kitten inside. He wasn't really an animal person but that time he felt like taking the poor animal home with him, and adopt it because how dare someone leave such poor creature alone in a dangerous place just like that. 

He lifted the box, securing the sides on his arms but someone started yelling at him to stop what he was doing. He turned around, and that was how he met him. 

He was running towards him, and when he stopped he was panting so hard. Jaehwan raised a brow curiously at him. And then he was trying to snatch the box from Jaehwan. Jaehwan was taken by surprise. He reacted instinctively, pulling the box away and holding it firmly. But he still managed to snatch the box from him. And then he claimed that the small animal was actually his. Jaehwan didn't believe him at first. Because if he really was the owner of said kitten, what was it doing on the street? Why would he leave it there? 

That was because his parents forced him to throw it away. Jaehwan asked why, and he told him it was because of his, Jaehwan quoted, _stupid_ allergy. Jaehwan saw how sad he really was while he was telling him, and he started to feel bad for almost taking his pet without permission. He felt responsible to apologize to which he did, and Jaehwan took a step back, hands in the air to surrender. 

"Then I'll be going now. Sorry for almost stealing your cat." He dismisses, turning away on his heels to continue on his way home. But stopped almost immediately when he was called back.

"Wait..." Jaehwan turns around, raising a brow. "It's not a cat... It's a kitten." He frowns. What difference does it make? "But yes, besically it's cat... But you get what I'm saying, right?" 

"Uh, okay." He continued to stare at him weirdly. 

"I," he pauses. He slowly laid down the box back on the ground, and picked up the small creature in his hands. Then he looked up at Jaehwan, and shove it to him. Jaehwan blinks. "Do you want to take care of him?" 

"Huh?"

"No," he shakes his head, and suddenly there were tears forming around his eyes. Jaehwan was taken by surprise once again. He started to panic. Did he say something wrong? What the hell did he do?

"H...Hey."

"Can you please take care of him... For me?"

" _Huh?_ " 

"He's called _Ken._ I named him after my pet parrot. It talked a lot. It was a gift from my older sister, but it died because I was away for a week. It didn't get fed for those days I was gone." He sobs softly, and Jaehwan grew anxious as people start to pass them by, shooting him awful glances. He was like a deer caught in the headlights as he rapidly shakes his head and defends that it wasn't him who made the other male cry. The male continued to shed tears, looking at the animal in his hands sadly. "I want to take care of him. I really do. But if I don't throw it away, my allergy's going to get worse and my parents won't like it. They will confine me, and that, I don't want it too." He shakes his head minutely.

"But," Jaehwan tried to look for a reason. Or just anything to say in return, but he was already at loss of words. Jaehwan scratches the back of his neck, and then he just found himself agreeing. "Okay. I'll take him in."

"Really?" 

He nods robotically. "I mean, I- I guess. Since you're asking me to, and people are already looking at us because you're crying. If I reject your request, then it will only make it look like I really made you cry." He continued to scratch his nape, laughing awkwardly. 

"Oh," it seemed like he didn't even realize he was crying himself. He quickly reaches out to wipe his tears off, and laughs back embarrassingly at Jaehwan. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable already." Jaehwan noticed the tips of his ears turning beet red, and he chuckles. 

"Here." He said, offering his handkerchief to his direction. 

"Thank you." The male smiled at him. 

Jaehwan thinks he looks even more beautiful when he smiles.

 

 

Since that day, Hakyeon and Jaehwan started meeting each other. Hakyeon often pays him a visit at home for Ken. Hakyeon always bring treats for the cat, and nothing for him. Thus, he always complain whenever the older male comes over. 

They became friends, then the best of friends, until they were inseparable. And when they finally entered high school, their friendship just grew even more solid. Until Jaehwan didn't realize, that it wasn't just friendship he was feeling anymore... Maybe because of how much their friendship has already grown into, that it started to bud into something he never imagined he would see himself in a position someday. 

It was during Kim Seokjin's house birthday party, back when they were in their third year in high school. It was a big birthday party. Everyone was there. And since Jaehwan was one of the cliques and most especially Hakyeon, considering he was one of the excellent students and the current student council president, and was known for his incredible dancing skills, and was really admired for his really _down to earth_ attitude, they were expected to be there as one of the most sought after pair in school. Everyone was anticipating for them to be present as well, like the other popular names, in _"princess"_ Seokjin's party, even though the celebrant was actually a boy (who was just too pretty for his own good).

Though Jaehwan insisted not to attend said party anymore since it wasn't really his and Hakyeon's type of event, and he was a hundred percent sure that considering Seokjin was with the football team where there are lots of conceited and arrogant contemptibly obnoxious boys, the party wouldn't just be a simple party where there are balloons and cakes, and gifts— but something _else._ And Jaehwan has been having a bad feeling about it ever since they both got the invitations. But Hakyeon, _Hakyeon was..._ He was someone who gets so easily persuaded by anyone every single time. And without knowing it, Hakyeon already accepted the invitation and promised Seokjin that he and Jaehwan would surely be at the party. Jaehwan couldn't believe it when someone named Min Yoongi came over to his house and fetched him for the event. When he got into Yoongi's car, Hakyeon was already there. The older male looked just as surprised as he was. 

Then they arrived, and it was just exactly the same way Jaehwan imagined the party would be. 

When they arrived, the place reeked in alcohol already. There were several _drunk_ students at the door who welcomed them. Everyone cheered noisily when they entered the door and people grouped around him and Hakyeon. Jaehwan pushed through the crowd, holding Hakyeon firmly on his wrist, and found their spot on the couch at the huge living room where Seokjin, the birthday boy, welcomed them. By the time he and Hakyeon were sitting side by side on the couch, Jaehwan was already annoyed as hell and wanted nothing more but to escape the party. 

"Yeonie hyung~" Seokjin was already slurring on his words, clinging on Hakyeon. Hakyeon was just laughing at the boy, like it was nothing. Like Seokjin leaning his whole body on him was nothing at all. Jaehwan's brows skyrocketed. "W're's my gift?" Seokjin buried his face in the crook of Hakyeon's neck, who only complained about how ticklish it was. Jaehwan balled his fists. His brow was rising centimeters high on his forehead. Because _what the actual f-_

"I wasn't able to prepare one. I'm really sorry." Hakyeon replied, looking genuinely apologetic for not preparing anything for Seokjin. "But I can buy it for you next time!" Hakyeon pipes, smiling widely at Seokjin. 

But Seokjin shook his head. "How 'bout you give it to me... Now?" 

"Huh?"

" _'Iss me._ " He said incoherently and Hakyeon looks at him.

"What?"

"I said, _kiss me!_ " Seokjin suddenly yelled loudly, and everyone whipped their heads toward their direction. "Kiss me, Yeonie hyung~" Seokjin says a little seductively between his drunken state. Hakyeon had his eyes wide open as Seokjin started to inch their faces together. Everyone started whistling, cheering, and yelling at Hakyeon to give Seokjin what the boy was asking for. Everyone turned rowdy, expressing vehement demands. "Yeonie hyung, come on. It's just a _kiss_..." Seokjin whispered huskily, and Hakyeon looked completely frozen from where he was seated, eyes as wide as saucers. 

"I– "

"We're going home." Hakyeon yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled up to his feet. He stumbled a little as Jaehwan hid him behind, standing in front of him. "We're afraid that we have to leave now." 

"You guys haven't even been here for half an hour." Seokjin snapped and he almost tripped when he stood up. 

"I don't care." Jaehwan spat back.  Everyone turned dead silent, and all eyes turned to him. "This place su.cks anyway." 

"Jaehwan?" He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, and Jaehwan only spared Hakyeon a glance before he looked back at Seokjin again. 

"Excuse me. What the _fu.ck,_ Jaehwan?" Seokjin gaped in disbelief. 

"Jaehwan, what are you doing?" Hakyeon said softly, and attempted to step in front but Jaehwan held him back, and grabbed his wrist tightly. 

"Let's go. My brother's outside already. We're going home, Hakyeon." 

They walked through the crowd, Jaehwan holding Hakyeon's wrist firmly. Everyone was murmuring, but Jaehwan didn't care. When they reached outside, Hakyeon recognized Jaehwan's brother, Jaeho, already waiting for them outside in his car. He yelped in surprise as Jaehwan pushed him at the backseat, and closed the door with a loud bang. 

"Jaehwan!" Hakyeon shouted through the closed window, banging on the glass. The noise went silent, and he couldn't hear anything from inside anymore. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Jaeho hyung, please open the door. Jaehwan's still outside." He pleads. But Jaehwan's brother only shook his head, and looked at him at the rear-view mirror. 

"Just stay inside, Hakyeon. Jaehwan's going to be alright." 

"B- But," he tried to argue. He looked outside through the window glass, frowning worriedly. 

Hakyeon gasped loudly when suddenly he saw Jaehwan threw a punch at Seokjin, and a riot broke outside Seokjin's house. "Jaehwan! Hyung, open the door! Please!" He bangs on the window loudly. 

Just as he was about to enter the front seat, Jaehwan was abruptly stopped as Seokjin roughly pulled him. 

"Why are you being a _butthurt_ , Lee Jaehwan?" Seokjin inched closer, glaring down at him, gripping angrily on his arm.

"Let me go!" Jaehwan shoved him harshly, and everyone gasped. Jaehwan saw Seokjin's friends gathering behind the birthday boy. Yoongi was one of them. Seokjin pushed him back. 

"To hell with you, Jaehwan!" Seokjin shouted angrily. "Why are you acting like this? Are you out of your mind already? This is my party!"

"I never said I wanted to attend your _stupid_ party, Seokjin! I was only here because of Hakyeon!"

Seokjin scoffed. "Hakyeon? Oh, now I get it!" He broke into a mocking fit of laughter. "You're being a _butthurt_ because I asked Yeonie hyung for a _fu.cking_ kiss!"

Everyone began to gossip noisily. Some of them even pulled their phones out to film what was happening. 

"Fu.ck off." Jaehwan growled. And before he realized it, he threw a punch on Seokjin's face. 

Everyone shrieked, and Seokjin's friends immediately ran to their friend's side. Jaehwan was also surprised at himself. But before he could even do anything about it Seokjin's boyfriend Namjoon from the football team, charges at him and punched him back on the face. 

The party turned into a fight. Until Jaehwan and Namjoon were being forced away from each other.

"Fu.ck you, Jaehwan! How dare you hurt Seokjin?!" Namjoon yelled furiously, struggling to free himself from the people who stopped them. Jaehwan just spits the metallic taste in his mouth on the ground, and pushed those people holding him down before he walked off on his own. 

He shot both Seokjin and Namjoon one last glance before he went inside his brother's car, and slammed the door to their faces. Then his brother started to drive away.

Jaehwan curses, looking at the mirror in front of him to check on his face. His lower lip had a cut, and he hisses as it stung when he touched it. There was also a bruise on his lower left eye, and he curses again.

"You should have helped me, hyung." He growled at his brother. Jaeho only shot him an irritated look.

"And what? Get my face bruised as well? No way." His brother replied, keeping his eyes back on the road. "It's not my thing to get in between childrens fight, little genius." Jaehwan rolled his eyes, and hisses again when he accidentally bit his own lip.

" _Damn._ I should have given Namjoon a good beating. Look at what he had done to my face." He groans. 

He was interrupted when he heard a sob coming from the backseat. Jaehwan immediately remembered Hakyeon. 

"H... Hey. Hyung, are you crying?" He asks worriedly, reaching out at the backseat. He grabbed Hakyeon by the hand, and pulled him so he could see his face closer. Indeed, Hakyeon was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you get into a fight?" Hakyeon sobs softly. "Look at your face. You're bleeding, and Seokjin was your friend. Why did you fight him?" He wipes his tears with his free hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you with me into that place. I knew you never liked those kind of parties, but I still insisted in coming. I should have just gone by myself. If I knew this would happen," he pauses, sniffling. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry." Hakyeon apologizes, burying his face on the palm of his hand.

"No, no, no." Jaehwan rapidly shakes his head. He tugs on his brother and his brother looked at him with mixed confused and annoyed looked. 

"What?" His brother asked.

"Give me your handkerchief. Hurry." He whispers back, scowling at his older brother. When his brother gave him his hanky, he quickly reached out to wipe Hakyeon's tears himself. "Hey, don't cry. Hyung, none of it was your fault. Also, do you think I'll even let you attend on your own? Do you really think I'll let you go there alone?" He frowns. "Something would have happened to you already if I wasn't there with you!" 

"Then why did you fight him? You even fought with Namjoon. They're your friends." 

_I got mad._

"That's because..." He looks away, refusing to meet Hakyeon in the eyes. 

_Because Seokjin goddamned asked you for a kiss._

"It was because Seokjin was being too much of a _princess_." 

"W... What?" Hakyeon blinks at him, unable to understand what he just said.

Jaehwan quickly dismisses him with a shake of his head. "Don't mind it too much, hyung. You know Seokjin and I, we'll reconcile in no time." 

"But still," Jaehwan shushed him.

"Here. Stop crying now." He said gently, wiping the remaining tears on Hakyeon's face. "God, you're such a crybaby."

Jaeho gave them a disgusted noise, and Jaehwan pinched him hard on his side. "Hey, ouch!"

 

 

 

**,,,**

 

 

 

Jaehwan ran frantically at the hallway, panting breathlessly as he stopped in front the closed door. He stared at it for awhile, trying to catch his breath. Just as he was about to grab the knob and push the door open, an all too familiar voice stopped him and he turned around, meeting Hakyeon in the eyes. 

"Is it true?" He didn't give any room for hi's or hello. And just demanded for a direct answer. "I said, is it true?!" He raises his voice.

"What are you saying?" Hakyeon asks, pretending not to understand what Jaehwan was talking about. But Jaehwan knows him too well, he knows exactly when the older male wasn't telling the truth. Because Hakyeon was never good at lying, someone like him would never learn how to lie.

"When are you planning to tell me? After you're gone already?!" He was furious. He felt like as if Hakyeon had betrayed him, and seeing Hakyeon trying to pretend not to know, makes him feel more mad. "Why aren't you telling me that you're moving away to another school?!" His loud voice echoed at the hallway, and the older male flinched in surprise. 

"B- Because I know you'll act this way." Hakyeon whispered softly, looking down at his feet. His eyes began to water as guilt started to eat him. "I didn't want to tell you yet because I know you'll get mad like this." 

"You, not telling me makes me angrier, _Hakyeon!_ " Hakyeon flinched again. Because he knows that when Jaehwan starts calling him by his name, Jaehwan was made already.

"I- I'm sorry." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and he starts to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry won't just suffice it, Hakyeon! I'm your best friend, and you should always tell me everything! But no, you planned to keep it a secret from me! H- How do you think would that make me feel?" Jaehwan's voice started to tremble. And before he knew it, his eyes began to water as well. "Y-You could have at least given me a... smallest clue. If it wasn't because of Seokjin being a _di.ck_ again, I wouldn't have known that you're transferring to another.... school. I feel so betrayed, Hakyeon. I- I should have heard it from you, and not from somebody else!" His heart begins to drum violently, and hot tears started burning his eyes as they fall down his cheeks. He has his hands balled into fists. And in order to release the disappointment and anger he was feeling, he punched the nearest glass hanging on the wall beside Hakyeon. The glass produced an ear-piercing noise and Hakyeon screamed in surprise, ducking on the floor. 

"I- I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Hakyeon's body was shaking. He had his hands covered on his ears as he continued to cry. 

"How could you, Hakyeon?" The pain was palpable in Jaehwan's voice, and his voice shakes again at his most broken tone. "I- I'm your best friend... I should be the first one to know about this, but you didn't want to tell me." Even though his heart clenches painfully in his chest at the sight of Hakyeon shaking on the floor, crying because of him, Jaehwan willed himself to look away. He badly wanted to pull the older male up, wraps his arms around, and bury his head on his chest and tell him that it was alright, that he has forgiven him already, but the betrayal he was feeling right at that moment was stabbing him more painfully. 

"If you want to leave, then leave." Jaehwan's voice was above a whisper, but the poison of his words was there. His footsteps echo softly as he slowly walks away. And when he was already meters away from where he had left Hakyeon, that's when he let new waves of tears flow out of his eyes.

 

 

 

Jaehwan's eyes snapped open, and he coughed dryly. His chest burned excruciatingly from the lack of oxygen, and it felt like his head was up above the clouds, and he slowly turned to lie on his back. The light coming from the sun blinds his eyes harshly.

" _Jaehwan!_ Jaehwan!" He felt a stinging pain on his cheek, and he slowly takes in the form of his older brother Jaeho, looking so distressed before him. And more and more faces started to crowd his view. "Jaehwan, can you hear me?!" Jaeho was shouting. He felt another stinging pain on his cheek again, and that's when he springs up fast, completely back to reality. 

"Hyung? Mom...? Dad?" 

He looks around, confused and that's when he remembered, they were at the beach. He went for a swim, and then... Jaehwan just wanted to test how deep the water was. He just wanted to see how deep it would take him. And before he lost consciousness while being in the water, Jaehwan realizes then– _that he has already fallen too deep, and that he was already too overwhelmed of his feelings that it started drowning him._

"Go.d, Jaehwan!" His mother threw her arms around him, and embraced him tightly. "What were you thinking? Why did you do that?" His mother was crying.

Feeling his mother shaking as he wraps his own arms around her, and listening as she cries, it brought him into tears and Jaehwan started to cry as well. Yesterday's events, the feeling of betrayal, _Hakyeon..._ they all came back crashing into him, and he felt like the world started closing in on him once again.

"M- Mom, I don't want him to go." Jaehwan cried loudly in his mother's arms, his body trembling violently as an image of Hakyeon's smiling face flashed briefly in his mind. "I... I don't want him to leave me." _I like him._


	4. Hongbin: Especially

Before the highlight of the small fan meeting really started, there was an interview with Hongbin. The host, whose name was Lee Junghwan better known by his stage name Sandeul, appears on the stage and the fans screamed in surprise as he approaches Hongbin with a wide bright grin on his face. Hongbin was grinning back at the male and the model stood up on his own to welcome his guest host, and they shared a quick hug with each other. Sandeul gave Hongbin a light pat on his back, and the younger male laughed.

The staff ran quickly to the stage to give Sandeul his own chair and the interview starts.

"How are you feeling today, Hongbin?" Was Sandeul's first question. The fans have already calmed down, and were all listening attentively now. 

"I feel great! I was actually nervous about being here on stage. But when I saw that everyone welcomed me cheerily and were screaming loudly for my name, I was energized and I didn't feel nervous anymore. The fans supported me, and I feel so thankful because of them." Hongbin replied, smiling adoringly as he looks at the crowd in front of them. The fans start screaming again, waving their banners and calling out for his name. Both Sandeul and Hongbin chuckled. 

"I can see that clearly. You all sure are supportive." Sandeul laughs. "Continuing, I heard something really interesting." 

"Oh, really?"

"You've started your acting career, and now you're going to star in your first webdrama!" The audience screams again, louder than the last time. Sandeul was clapping his hands excitedly along with the crowd as they all stared at Hongbin. Hongbin has the back of his hand over his mouth as he couldn't really hide the wide smile on his face. He was feeling too overwhelmed from the loud cheering and support he was receiving. "You're going to work in this webdrama with AOA's Chanmi, whose also making her acting debut, and I heard that the shoot started already."

"Ah, yes, yes." Hongbin was nodding his head rapidly. "We did start shooting the drama already. We were keeping it a secret untill now. I actually wanted to surprise my fans about it, but I guess the good news is out already. Seeing that even you, knows about it already." The male chuckles. "As you all know, I started as a model for a young magazine when I was only nine. I was casted on the street by my company while playing in a computer shop." Hongbin laughs, remembering his past and everyone laughs as he starts sharing his story. "I was young back then, but when our President saw me, he said _'Hey, kid. You've got such a handsome face. Do you want to earn money?'._ I was so surprised when he approached me that time, and got scared. I was like, _'Who is this ahjussi? Is he here to kidnap me?'._ " The audience continued to laugh, but still paying close attention to the story. "I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was involved in human trafficking because it was always on the news before. But then he showed me his identification card, and his business card. And when I saw the label of his company, I still couldn't believe it. He was the CEO, and he was personally asking me to model for his company at such a very young age. I immediately ran back home and told my parents, and the next week I started modelling for them.

"...And now I'm in this business for seven years already." Hongbin concludes his story-telling with a soft laugh and the audience clapped their hands for him. 

Sandeul nods, and looks at the cards in his hands. But he quickly looks back up at Hongbin. "Wait. If you started at the age of nine, and you're now in your seventh year in modelling industry, so that means you're still so young! How old are you now, Hongbin?"

"Oh, me?" Hongbin started chuckling sheepishly. "I'm sixteen, and is at my third year in high school now!" He exclaims, and laughs at the shocked faces and loud gasps that was heard from the audience, especially the guest host.

"What? _Whoa._ " Sandeul was mind blown. He looks around the fans, and the fans were equally as shocked and surprised as he was. "You're still a minor then! Wow! You're still so young, Binie!"

_"Binie?"_ Hongbin blinks. 

"I shall call you Binie from now on!" Sandeul exclaims, and everyone shouts in agreement. 

The interview continued. Sandeul and Hongbin continued to exchange questions and answers, albeit inserting jokes in between from time to time, making everyone laughs. It was suddenly when Sandeul turns to face the crowd and Hongbin coughs in surprise at the sudden question that was given to him. 

"Binie, you're only sixteen and you're still studying in high school. Are you dating someone right now?"

Hongbin widens his eyes, as wide as saucers as he was suddenly taken aback at the question. He faces the crowd, and the audience started screaming again and again, mostly especially his _noona_ fans. He heard someone yelled _'Noooo! He's still a baby!'_

"I- "

"Oh! It seems like you are!" Sandeul teases and he denied the charges right away with a frantic shake both of his head and hands. 

"No, no, _no_. I am not! I am not dating anyone!"

"Rea...lly?" Sandeul slowly says. The older male continued to tease, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Really." Hongbin nods, looking down at his hands as he starts fidgeting. "But... I have someone I like." He whispers softly, his cheeks turning hot at the confession.

"What was that, Binie?" 

"I have someone that... I like." He confesses shyly. The tips of his ears turning beet red, but he was smiling so widely as he remembers the person he was interested to.

 

 

 

**,,,**

 

 

 

It was two years ago, during his sixth debut anniversary when the President introduced _him_ to Hongbin. It was a small company party for the young model when the President suddenly brought Hongbin into a room, and someone whom he has never seen before was waiting for them there. Hongbin looks at him. He looks as young as he was. But compared to him, the other male was a little tanned and shorter than him. He raised a brow at the stranger, turning to look questioningly at the CEO. 

"Hongbin, meet our new trainee starting today." The CEO says gleefully, putting an arm around his shoulder and the other gesturing towards the other male in the room. 

"Trainee?" The old man nods. "You mean, a new trainee model?" The old man nods again. "What?" He was surprised and he rapidly turned his head to look back at the male. "Him?"

"Yes, _him._ " The CEO pulls away, and walks to stand beside the other male, putting an arm around his shoulder instead. "Hongbin, meet _Hakyeon_. He's going to start modelling for our company today, and he's your new partner." 

"Nice to meet you, Hongbin!" The male, _Hakyeon_ , greeted him excitedly and Hongbin blinks until he was frowning and curling his fists into tight balls. The President never told him about this. 

"Partner? You never told me about this, Sir." Hongbin's voice was heavy as he looks at the President, searching for an answer. "I was never told about this." 

"I did." The CEO said. "I told you, Hongbin. Weren't you paying attention all this time? I told you for almost..." He pauses, as he seemingly started counting with his fingers. "...three weeks now." The old man frowns, walking away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon stayed quietly behind as he too could feel the sudden tension forming inside the room. 

Hongbin didn't say anything. His lips were pressed into a thin firm line, and not being aware of it, he was glaring at Hakyeon, whom he notices who looks away from him and the sickeningly sweet smile on his face faltered already.

"Look, Hongbin," The president reached out a hand but Hongbin refuses to take it into his own, and the older man sighs. "Even if you don't like it, the decision is not yours to make. It's in the company, most especially, in _me._ And whether you like it or not, you will have to learn to work with him starting from now on. Hakyeon is going to start modelling for our company now. And as for his first project, he has already signed with the _Nykon_ magazine. Meaning you, since you were the first to sign with that magazine photoshoot, you both are going to model for that project at the same time." 

"What?" Hongbin's eyes widens at the news and he opens his mouth to try and argue, but the president has already turned his back on him.

"No more arguments, Hongbin. The contract has been signed already, and you can't back out anymore. And if you do, you will have to answer for the damages on your own." It was clearly a threat to the young model. Hongbin watches as the president smiled at Hakyeon before he turns around and walks out of the room, leaving him and Hakyeon behind together. 

_"Damn it!"_ The moment the door closes behind them, Hongbin exploded and he kicks the table angrily. He rapidly looks up and found Hakyeon looking back at him, and it made him even more mad. " _You,"_ Hongbin growls, taking a step closer and watches as Hakyeon flinches back, shrinking himself further against the wall, away from him.

"Hongbin..."

"Don't you dare say my name!" Hongbin yelled, jabbing a finger on the other male's chest harshly. "You have no rights to say my name because we are not even friends to begin with, and we will never be!"  Hakyeon looks down, and he keeps quiet. And Hongbin felt bad, _almost._ Until he heard the other male spoke up.

"Why? Why are you getting mad? What's the reason?" 

_"What?"_

"I haven't done anything. What are you getting mad at me? What did I do?" Hakyeon speaks up softly, but Hongbin could tell that his voice was shaking and then he saw a tear drops from his eyes. "Y... You're being unreasonable. What did I do?" Hakyeon repeats, and Hongbin blinks, retreating back slowly. "What did I do?" The tanned male repeats again, and when he did that's when Hongbin felt a jab into his chest and he started to feel guilty.

_What did I do?_ Hakyeon's voice rang in his ears, and Hongbin felt another rough and quick poke in his chest, that he starts clutching painfully on it. _Exactly. What did he do, Hongbin?_ He asks himself. He finds himself averting his eyes, looking around for an answer to his question. Hongbin found none. What was exactly his reason for acting up in front of the other male? 

He found himself opening his mouth, but finds it closing again. That's when Hakyeon resumed to talk.

"I don't know what your reason is. I don't even understand why you are acting like this to me. But obviously, you don't like me being here. You hate me... for a reason I don't even know what." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Hongbin could hear him loud and clear in his ears. Maybe because it was just the two of them inside the spacious room, and only the muffled noises from the party outside could be heard. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Don't worry. You won't be seeing me anymore after this. I'll cancel the contract. I'll pay for the damages. I'll talk to the President after this..." 

Hongbin's eyes shot up at that, and he quickly looks back at the other male in the room. "H- Hey-" He stutters. 

"It was nice meeting you, Hongbin ssi." Hakyeon says one last time, wiping away the tears that already formed in his eyes before he was bowing and Hongbin watched him as he slowly walked past him. Hongbin stared at the space where the other male left, confused and bewildered. It wasn't how he expected the situation would turn out, but it did. Suddenly everything was out of control, and he stood there- dumbfounded from where he was _._

_Wait- No. Stop!_

It was only a matter of few seconds before Hongbin found himself stopping the other male, gripping on his arm tightly. He heard Hakyeon let out a soft yelp when he suddenly pulled him back and turned him so they were facing each other once again. Both his and Hakyeon's eyes widened a little in shock as they were now looking at the pair of brown orbs, staring back at each other. 

It was like the world around them stilled at that moment, and Hongbin with his eyes wide open, continued to stare at those pair or brown orbs staring back at him. And what confused him even more was, he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from them and he just wanted to keep staring at those pair of eyes forever. There was something into those eyes that seems to talk to him and if Hakyeon didn't blink, Hongbin wouldn't realize how tight he was actually gripping on Hakyeon's arm and how long he had been staring at the other male. He quickly lets go of him, and Hongbin looks around nervously. 

"I... I'm sorry." He apologizes. He wasn't definitely sure what he was apologizing for, but he just did. But when Hakyeon made a move to leave the room once again, this time Hongbin made a quick stride to stop and stand before Hakyeon. "Wait- " Hongbin demanded. "I'm sorry!" Hakyeon flinched at the sudden outcry, and he backs away a little at Hongbin, flustered. Even Hongbin found himself more and more confused at the way he was behaving. The anger that seemed to burn in his eyes a while ago dissipated already, and now he was just completely lost. He clutched on his head, hiding his face in between his folded arms, as he began to feel ashamed by everything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I- I don't understand what came to me." He was so conflicted with himself, utterly confused of his own actions. "Please d- don't withdraw the contract. Don't do it. I'm sorry. I wan't thinking straight. It was so irrational of me to take it out on you. I'm... I'm really sorry." He kept apologizing. He couldn't lift his head up to look at Hakyeon's reaction. He was afraid of how the other male would look at him. "It's just... It was... I'm- I didn't know what to feel about suddenly having to work with someone new. I have been into this business since I was young, and suddenly... Sir Heeseok just got to tell me about a new model and I thought, he was already getting rid of me..." His voice faltered, and he let his arms slowly fall to his side as he stares to look down at his feet. "That I wasn't giving him the best of my performance anymore, that's why he wants someone new already. That way, it would be so easy to have me replaced by someone else later...

"...I guess, I felt threatened..." He pauses, a sad emotion flickered in his eyes as he continued to stare down at his feet. "...with _you."_

"...I'm really sorry." Hongbin breathes softly, as he felt his own eyes began to water. Guilt started to overwhelm him. "I really am sorry."

There was only silence as Hongbin began to sob softly, sniffing and trying his best to actually hold his tears. He shouldn't have let his anger cloud his rationality, and now he felt so ashamed of how he behaved. There was no words spoken after, until Hakyeon broke the silence. 

" _Silly_." 

Hongbin blinks. He thought the remark was rather a little out of place, like it was no fitting for the current situation and his tears halted. He should be feeling modest by now since it was him who led them to their situation, but he just found himself frowning again. Don't get him wrong. He really was genuinely sorry of how he acted. 

"Excuse me?" He looks back up at the other male, frowning. And that's when he saw it. 

_ The most beautiful smile he has ever seen.  _ And strangely, his breathing hitched and he just stopped breathing for a second altogether. 

Hakyeon was now smiling at him, and it was like his face was shining so brightly even though they were at a closed room, the glass windows were covered with blinds and most especially it was past eight o'clock in the evening already. He had the sweetest and brightest smile that Hongbin had ever seen from anyone, and the calmness in the smile he holds seemed to rub off on Hongbin and he found himself smiling faintly yet softly back at the other male.

" _Samchon_ is not getting rid of anyone, most especially, he would never replace someone so _beautiful_ as you." It took few seconds before Hongbin processed his words into his mind and when he realized what Hakyeon had said, he blushed profusely. _Beautiful._ For all the years he has been working in the modelling industry, no one has ever described him as someone _beautiful._ Especially, by a male like him. He was often called good-looking (of a man), handsome, etc., but never- Not even his parents have called him beautiful. "Why would he get rid of you, you who is his best valued person over someone who is just... _me?_ " Hongbin watched him gestured at himself. Hakyeon shakes his head, and he was smiling. He continued to smile at Hongbin. "I could never compare to you, Hongbin ssi." _Oh how Hongbin likes the way his name rolled off his tongue._ Was it weird? Moments ago, he was like a mad dog ready to leap at the other male but now, Hongbin just wants to hear him say his name again. "Not tomorrow, or the days that will come, or even in a million thousand years... I could never compare to you." He shakes his head again.

 

 

 

And since then, never again did Hongbin find losing confidence in himself. And also since then, never again did Hongbin find himself in the same situation with Hakyeon. 

The people, especially his fans liked it when they first launched the magazine that he and Hakyeon worked on together. His fans were so delighted at the release of the magazine issue with him on it and they were so intrigued at the first appearance of Hakyeon. Hakyeon was accepted right away, and the older male admitted that of course it has something to do with working with Hongbin since the younger male was already so popular with everyone but he was still happy that he started to gain recognition from it. Soon after the magazine issue was released, both Hongbin and Hakyeon started receiving offers for the both of them to model together. Hongbin's popularity increased even more, and as for Hakyeon, everyone started to love him. But Hakyeon didn't really want to completely give in to the entertainment world. Unlike Hongbin, Hakyeon only wanted to do it temporarily and only from time to time. And Hongbin just realized how pure Hakyeon as a person really was. 

He only wanted to do modelling to help out a charity organization for elderly people who was not receiving enough fund from the government anymore. When Hongbin learned about this, he remembered the first time they met and how much he acted up that time at the older male, and Hongbin would feel just how awful as a person he was all over again. Hakyeon was the _purest_ person he has ever met. And he didn't know how or where it all started but as he continued to learn more about the older male, Hongbin just began to treat Hakyeon with so much importance until he realized and admitted to himself, that he has taken a liking to the older male. 

Hakyeon became the person he gets motivated to do his best for, and even though Hakyeon not so oftenly works with him as his modelling partner, Hakyeon became the most important person to him that he takes so much care of him whenever they have work together. 

 

 

 

"I won't be coming here for over a month or two, _Kong_." Hakyeon has told him one morning at a company meeting, addressing him with the nickname that Hakyeon has come up with himself. Hongbin likes the nickname so much honestly. 

"But why though, Hyung?" Hongbin pouts sadly, looking at the tanned male sitting across from him. Hakyeon's manager was seated next to Hakyeon, and so was his manager who was seated next to him. "Are you going somewhere far? Did someone offer you a work abroad? What are you modelling for this time? Did the charity you're helping out finally find a good and big sponsor?" Hongbin bombarded him with questions, but Hakyeon only shook his head minutely with a small sweet smile on his face. 

"No, Kong. I have transferred school, and I'm already in my last year in high school. I have to focus for the meantime." He informed him. 

"Oh." Hongbin opened his mouth to form a small _'o'_ of understanding. "But why did you have to transfer school?" He frowns. "Now, we're not schoolmates anymore." He crosses his arms against his chest. Hakyeon chortles. 

"As if we ever meet each other at school anyway," Hakyeon rolls his eyes at him and Hongbin hissed at the two managers inside the room for seconding at Hakyeon's witty remark. "My friends don't even know I'm friends with you. I mean you're at the west wing of that humongous school, and while I'm at the south-eastern part. Also take note you take private classes and at night on top of that, so not really everyone knows you go to that school. Also maybe some does recognize me, but not really everyone knows that I, Cha Hakyeon and N are the same person who works as your modelling partner. Even my best friend doesn't really give much thought of me as a model." Hakyeon chuckles. 

"You know, Hyung. You should really let me meet your best friend already. I mean you mention him once in a while, but I never really got to meet him." Hongbin says, placing his elbows on the table and propping his chin on the palms of his hands. 

" _Ah_ ," Hongbin notices a subtle change in the older male's facial expression but when Hakyeon flashed him one of those pearly white smiles of him again, he just shrugged it off and had quickly forgotten about it in the end. "Soon, Kong. But I don't think I can do that right now..." 

"Oh, okay!" Hongbin giggles. 

"It's time to go now, Hakyeon." Hakyeon's manager finally interrupted them, and Hongbin looks up and watches as Hakyeon and his manager ready themselves to leave. 

"Bye now, Kong ah. I'll still come when I have time and once I'm finally done with my transfer problems, I'll come back to work right away." Hakyeon smiles at him and Hongbin nods. 

"Ne, hyung. Take care, and good luck with your senior year!" He waves his hand, watching as Hakyeon leaves the door. 

"Be good with your studies as well." Hakyeon says one last time before they completely vanishes out of the room. 

 

 

 

**,,,**

 

 

 

" _Oohh~_ Will it be alright if you share with us who the lucky person is?" Sandeul wiggles his brows playfully. He still continued to tease the young male who was already beet red. 

Hongbin shakes his head, shying away. "That's all I can tell you."

"Eyy, but we're so intrigued now!" Sandeul insists, looking around the crowd. "Right?" The audience went into a clamor again, and Sandeul laughs airily. "See. _Tell us, tell us!_ _"_ Sandeul began to chant and it only added fuel to the vehement cries of Hongbin's fans. But Hongbin still strongly refused with a shake of his head. 

"I really can't." He faces the crowd, despite how deep red his face already was. He was so shy to admit that indeed he has someone he likes already, but he still couldn't spill who it was whom he likes. He still hasn't even confessed to him, and Hongbin wants him to be the first person to know about it before he could completely tell everyone. Not until that person knows, no one has to know yet. 

"But why?" Sandeul whines. 

"Because... Because I want that person to be the first one who will find out that I like them." He giggles. "Before you all do..."

A series of _aww's_ and _how cute's_ were heard through the crowd and even Sandeul cooed at the cuteness and innocence of Hongbin. 

"That only shows how important that person really is to you. I'm a proud papa, _Binie._ " 

Hongbin laughs. 

"Yes, Hyung. That person really means so much to me." 

"Aww, teens nowadays~ No one is really so young anymore when it comes to love~" Sandeul finishes off dreamily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers. All contents are fictional and did not really happen in real life. All of the names, and images found in this fanfiction are not mine. They all belong to their respectful owners. Scenes that might be identical with other fanfictions, are purely coincidental and I neither copied nor plagiarized anything from anyone. I am not a native speaker of the English language. Expect awful grammatical errors and incorrect use of some English terms.
> 
> Thank you very much and have fun reading!


End file.
